


Petite Entranger

by Kurisuta



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Healing, Lilith Mentions, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Reincarnation, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: When Abel is killed by Cain, a secret protocol put in place by Lilith herself is instigated. A young priestess appears and revives him from death, and Abel seems to know her from long ago. Together the two will end the war once and for all.
Relationships: Abel Nightroad/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. What’s In A Name?

I was rushed into the Vatican hospital in a sort of emergency. Pushed by Lady Caterina and Tres into the regeneration room, I knew that the worst had happened.

The role I had been brought here to play had finally come to pass. I knelt next to the body.

“Can you save him?” Sister Esther asked me desperately.

I pointed to the tattoo on my arm. “I still have one left. Clear the room.”

Everyone left. I put Abel Nightroad’s head back on his body.

“It is ironic that I would be chosen for this task.” I said to him. “Ironic because I am one of the few who knew you back then. Or...she did.”

I closed my eyes, remembering that day, so long ago. The last day I had been human.

Silver light poured from my hands. My eyes went silver, and the tattoo on my arm burned away.

“Good morning.”

Xxx

Abel had been dead.

He had been in Otherworld.

He had seen Lilith there, and a small girl with blue hair had been showing him around.

Then the girl had looked angry. “Meddling again? That fool!”

Then the light grew brighter, and brighter, and he realized he was opening his eyes.

His neck was sore and stiff—that’s right, it had been cut off!

He felt a thousand bolts of energy buzzing through him. It was better than drinking methuselah blood. It felt stronger than that.

Wait. If he was alive, that must mean—

“Midoriko.”

The girl sitting there was not the ancient priestess. She was his age in human years, with long dark hair, starry blue eyes, sparkles on her cheeks, and caramel skin.

At the sound of the name, she just shook her head.

“I haven’t been called that in a long time.” She smiled. “It’s Kurai now. Kurai Hikari.”

“Darkness in the Light?” Abel asked. “You always loved words, Mido.”

“Kurai.” She insisted, helping him up.

“I won’t call you a name you are using to punish yourself.” He admonished.

She chuckled. “You’re one to talk. You only died because you can’t let go of her.”

Abel glared at her. “Give me something real to call you.”

“Kuri.” She said. “Kurisuta.”

Abel looked at her warily. “What does it mean? I know you know.”

“It means Christian. Surely that is good enough for a priest.” Kuri’s mouth mocked him in a smile.

“It suits a priestess.” Abel mocked right back, getting out of the coffin. “Now. It is time I finished my brother off for good.”

Kuri rolled her eyes. “Shall we keep the element of surprise, Father? You will come to my shrine. You’ll find there everything you need for the Final Battle.”


	2. Final Gift

“Are you sure this is alright?” Abel asked for the hundredth time.

“It’s fine.” I replied. “I am allowed to do this three times.”

“Why not save it for yourself?” Abel asked.

I shook my head. “I am the only one I cannot save. That is why I need you to protect me.”

Abel seemed to be trying to figure out if that was a joke.

After a silence he spoke again. “Where is Cain?”

“I’m not telling.” I replied. “If I tell you you’ll go off half-cocked and lose the life I gave you.”

Abel growled at me. “Where. Is. Cain?”

“Not until I give you Lilith’s final gift.”

Abel’s eyes widened.

Finally he gets it.

Xxx

Abel was not surprised Lilith had confided in Midoriko. Lilith had been the priestess’ kami after all. Was she expecting him to step in as her kami now?

He lay down on the bed as she began the ritual. She put her hands on his chest and he watched as the tattoos on her body came to life and began to swirl around his body.

They shot towards him before he could stop it and entered his body. He felt them fuse with the Crusnik.

This power, was it the 100% that Cain had? Or was it more than that? Another life vanished off her arm, and the priestess fell in his arms.


	3. Match

I woke and lunged at Abel.

“Are you crazy?” Abel said. “Your still on the mend!”

“We have to test your power!” I cried. “Show me how far you can go!”

“I can’t!” Abel said. “I can’t use that power!”

“Trust me.” I whispered.

There was a silence.

Then Abel nodded.

He transformed into the 100% Crusnik.

I aided him controlling the power, helped him with his movements and strength.

Finally satisfied, I smiled. “Everything will be...ah...I’m out of time...”

Everything went black.

Xxx

Abel caught Kuri in his arms.

He carried her into the AX headquarters, hoping someone in there could save her.

As he closed his eyes in a pained sigh, the image of her lurching forward, her face brilliant in apprehension of her own attack and then—that horrible moment!—when her bright eyes had flickered out.

It had been like the life drained out of her, and then she was lost to him.

Abel gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

And he could not let this woman die.


End file.
